


Jingle

by Vexed_Wench



Series: Wee!Sam and Wee!Dean Are Two Smart Cookies. [37]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Community: holiday_prompts, Dean Winchester Loves The Impala, Fluff, Gen, Good Parent John Winchester, Kid Dean Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-01
Updated: 2019-02-01
Packaged: 2019-10-20 04:24:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17615420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vexed_Wench/pseuds/Vexed_Wench
Summary: Dean wants the Impala to be festive and happy.





	Jingle

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt Jingle at the Holiday_prompt community at DW.

_Jingle, jingle, jingle._

John tried not to glare at the ugly little bell that hung from the Impala's review mirror. It was a cheap plastic bell with a grainy picture of Santa on its front.  
Every time John turned into a corner it would whip around and hit the windshield. 

_Jingle, jingle, jingle._ He wanted nothing more than to rip it off and toss it out the window. The smile on little Dean's face stopped him every time. He looked so happy when he put the damned thing there. He told John that ‘now the 'Pala is ready for Christmas’.


End file.
